testing_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Page template thing for groups
☀SunClan☀ Swift ♥ Hopeful ♥ Brave ☀Story☀ goes here ☀The Basics☀ desc ☀News☀ goes here ☀Characteristics☀ ☀Territory & Prey☀ |-| Territory = The Dunes, TBA |-| Prey = Desert... stuff. TBA An oasis. tba ☀Constitution☀ |-| Rules = 1) Have the correct tag color while in camp and roleplay. Outside of it is pushing it, but if you come into the RP with the wrong tag color you will be questioned. 2) No doubleclanning. If you are caught doubleclanning, you will be given one chance to stay in the Clan and prove your loyalty. 3) Please try to be active. If you are inactive for a long time without giving a reason, you will be removed until you tell us why. Depending on how long you are gone, you may not be welcome back in without making an application. Two strikes with this and you will be permanently removed. 4) Listen to your leader and your rank's rules. Only four kits per queen, the medicine cat can only have kits after their apprentice is nearly or fully trained, etc. 5) Unless stated otherwise, you can only come back twice. But, if you do enough bad things, you will be permanently removed. 6) If you are messaged by the leader or deputy, respond to them. If you can't RP when they ask, tell them. 7) No powerplaying, Mary Sues/Gary Stus, etc. It takes the fun out of everything. 8) Don't start your own plot by yourself. If you want one, contact the Leader/Founder. 9) Be serious when you RP. OOC is fine, but if we are RPing, you must be in character. 10) Don't be homophobic, racist, etc. Just don't. 11) Follow the Warrior Code. 12) Have some common sense. Kits can't be overly strong, cats can't be extremely heavy or huge, etc. They also can't instantly kill things like dogs, foxes, etc. 13) Tell the Leader if you're having kits. Kits will start out around 3 moons or so just so it doesn't get boring. 14) If you want an "uwu Dramatic hurt sad uwu" backstory, talk it over with the Leader/Founder. 15) If you cannot participate in an RP on the Discord (if we get enough members), please read the summary that will probably be in the comments, read the RP log, or ask somebody who was there for a recap. |-| Punishments = Light Punishments Given apprentice duties. A name change. A minor scar/scratch, cuffed ear, etc. Has to sleep outside of den. Lectured. Mild Punishments Has to sleep on the border of the camp. No prey for a day. Has to hunt for the whole clan for an entire day. Has to let kits practice on them. Minorly humiliated. Banished for a small period of time. Ceremony Delayed Harsh Punishments Banished/Banned Banished/Banned and killed on sight. Has to spend a day and a night in the Dunes. Injured by Leader. Chased out of camp and hunted if you stay in the Dunes. ☀Schedule☀ just do it here later ☀Plots☀ None right now! ☀Relations☀ None right now! ☀Ranks☀ ☀Relegated☀ None right now! ☀Forms☀ WIP! ☀Gallery☀ WIP! ☀Extra☀ WIP